


Summer Blusher

by trustmeallnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I tried my best for humor so no angst, M/M, Sexual Content, dongho is hot and jobless so not really way off, pool boys 2hyun crushing on dongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/pseuds/trustmeallnight
Summary: Jonghyun steps a single foot onto Kwak's estate ready to escape ramen for dinners. He only leaves with a burning annoyance for Hwang Minhyun and a massive crush on his own boss.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Summer Blusher

**Author's Note:**

> 2/2 for baekho's beautiful birthday wow can you believe people actually make pretty ads and edits and graphics and im just here? does anyone even read nu'est anymore?
> 
> if you do send a signal boost 
> 
> also there's no outright infidelity it's crushing and sexual tension but also just know no one will be mad everyone will be havnig some consensual fun when i eventually decide to finish this crap... kwak swingers basically HAHA
> 
> also they're the same ages they are now

“This is your idea of the perfect summer job?”

Jonghyun wipes the sweat off his brow, fixing the hair matted to his forehead as well, before bending down to his knees. The heat’s getting to him fast, and the tight jeans he has on definitely chafes against areas that have never been touched. It’s uncomfortable, and hot, and Jonghyun wants to grab at the equally tired man next to him and strangle him, but, really, he’s too exhausted to, anyway.

“It  _ is _ _,_ Jonghyun-ah,” Minhyun whines as he holds a palm up to his forehead and looks out into the empty street. “Kwak’s my mom’s boss, so you know he must be fucking loaded. If she can go to Paris for a couple  _ weeks _ , imagine what we could get after a few days. C’mon.”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes as Minhyun trudges forward to the huge mansion that sits lonely up on a small hill. He heaves himself up with a heavy groan before catching up to Minhyun and forcing half of his body onto his back.

“You better be right.”

Minhyun laughs before grabbing onto Jonghyun’s arms slung around his neck and dragging him forwards up the winding road leading to the place.

“I’ll buy you the most expensive meat soon, okay?”

The thought has Jonghyun’s feet feeling lighter. Both of them have been living off of ramen packets and instant rice, and it was only through Minhyun’s mom’s recommendation that they could finally be able to afford more than rent now. The enticing smell of charcoal and golden meat can finally stick to his clothes soon, and there’s no way he’d wash it off anytime after. 

It takes a while before they reach the peak of the hill. The property is gated by a chest-length stone wall that runs in line with the natural forms of the ground. The manicured lawn stretches on and on beyond the wall, so much so that Jonghyun can’t spot a single plant other than just cut grass. It’s like looking out into a murky sea, except salt escapes and it’s only the smell of freshly cut foliage that has Jonghyun sniffing absentmindedly. 

“They even smell rich,” Jonghyun says as he eyes the house. 

Unlike the other modern architecture in the spaced out neighborhood, this house would resemble an older rich. Just like all of the mansions he used to dream of owning when he was just ten years old and writing about his big goals, this house is as grand and as opulent as he wished. 

The driveway leading from the gate they stand in front of crawls all the way to an intimidatingly large doorstep, the mahogany doors shut tight and its handles shining in the distance. Large windows lie symmetrical on either side of the house, though their curtains are drawn, but even then Jonghyun could sense how even the curtains’ textures were worth more than the both of them combined. It seems like the house stretches along the horizon on and on, even separating into smaller buildings on the side as if the owner of this house could possibly use that space for something. It even extends up into the sky, long chimneys and random pillars reaching upwards as if to lengthen the house in every direction one could look at.

“Yeah, god,” Minhyun mutters as he opens the side gate door and enters, “I didn’t know Kwak lived like  _ this .” _

“So that’s why you got us the job? Because you ‘didn’t know’?”

Minhyun glares back at Jonghyun as they climb up the steps to the looming door. 

“All I knew was my mom wasn’t lying when she said he could own the fucking world if he wanted to.”

Jonghyun scoffs as the doorbell is rung. He may have accepted Minhyun’s incredibly generous offer, but to suck up to a rich guy for hours just because he could buy all of Jonghyun’s assets ten times over didn’t sound so appealing.

The door beeps twice, something that makes Jonghyun and Minhyun look at each other in confusion because  _ who the hell owns that _ _,_ before it opens with a soft click. Wide eyes blink behind the door as they take in the casually dressed men standing with their hands in their pockets.

“Um,” Minhyun starts as he peers around to wave at the person, “hello, it’s Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun. And Kim Jonghyun.” He points at Jonghyun who just dumbly stares at the white interior of the house. “We’re here for the job I called about?”

“Oh!” 

The door flings open as realization floods the stranger’s eyes. Cool air from within comes out in a  _ whoosh _ and the man who previously eyed them like they were thieves bounces out and throws up his arms. Jonghyun looks on with a sense of embarrassment as he waves his fingers, a big grin pasted on his face. 

“Welcome to Mr. Kwak’s home,” the man says as he suddenly turns around and beckons them inside with a wave of his arm, “I’m Choi Mingi, his personal assistant. I’ll be showing you to your job.”

They lose their shoes in the small corner behind the front door. Their least trashiest sneakers look horribly disgusting next to shiny dress shoes, loafers boasting the iconic Chanel pins, strappy sandals that scream real leather. He discords his shoes as neatly as possible, trying his hardest not to cringe at the dirt marks now lining the white linoleum, and follows Minhyun who tries to catch up with a brisk Mingi.

Jonghyun expected them to follow Mingi to the front room, maybe even the kitchen at best. It wasn’t like Minhyun and he had many skills to offer the  _ richest man _ in Seoul, not if being able to mop a couple of stairs or wash a load of dishes was anything to call experience in their apartment.

Except, as Mingi leads them all the way to the back of the house, passing grand, marble tiled rooms that glimmer with pretty chandeliers and mahogany furniture, and instead shows them all the way to a large double sliding door that only shows a fraction of a nice manicured lawn, Jonghyun is really left grappling at what they could possibly be doing.

Before Jonghyun can nudge at Minhyun’s elbow, ask the taller man exactly  _ what  _ lie he told Mingi to get them even two feet past the fancy door, Mingi flings open the door and steps outside.

The sun is bright today, so hot that walking outside, Jonghyun’s sleeves are automatically rolled up to his shoulders and a palm covers his squinting gaze. He’s quick to walk across the hot stone flooring that covers the large patio and follow Mingi who briskly walks to the area that surrounds a large pool. Jonghyun stops just right under a large white umbrella, shirt already beginning to lightly stick to his back, and fans his face with a quick hand, looking up at a bare faced Mingi and where he stands amongst pool loungers.

_ Oh- _

_ kay. _

The man lying mindlessly on a cushioned, white pool lounger under the beating light of the sun is fucking  _ hot _ _._ It’s not even the heat getting to Jonghyun and making him sweat under his shirt, it’s that he’s already genuinely infatuated with some random guy’s glistening skin and toned muscles all laid out like an entree before him. The stranger’s back faces the sun, and his head is cushioned by his folded arms. Sunglasses don his face, so Jonghyun can’t really tell if the body matches the looks, but it has to. It’d be criminal if it didn’t.

“Woah,” he hears Minhyun whisper next to him. And, really, he has to agree. There just aren't any words that could apply to flawless, golden skin and a cut jaw jutting towards the sky.

“So, back here’s the pool, where you’ll actually be working,” Mingi explains as he pulls open the sliding door and allows them to step outside.

The pool, its perimeter laid out with small stones and pebbles, is big, so big Jonghyun could probably drown before he even made it to the other side. Even better, the large pool trails off into a higher level where  _ a second pool _ lies, steam joining the air in whisps every so often. Not only is the water a clear, clean blue, but random flowers and cute animal floaties decorate the surface, so not only do the Kwaks own pretty much everything  _ big  _ he could think of, but they also make it look pleasing as hell.

The more he thinks about it, the more he wants to bite into his fist and scream. Why did he despise the rich again? They live like this, they fucking  _ look _ like that, and all Jonghyun can think is that this shit is amazing. Kwak is a lucky bastard, the pool, the big yard, the efficient assistant, the overwhelmingly  _ hot _ guy just lying about in his backyard.

“And  that ,” Mingi gestures to the motionless man lying on his stomach, “is Mr. Kwak’s husband, Dongho. You’ll honestly tend to him more than Mr. Kwak, since he’s at the pool all of the time.”

“It’s because I don’t have a job, Mingi,” Dongho muffles into the towel laid out beneath him, “you know you’re just jealous.”

Mingi walks up to the man and lightly slaps him on the back. The sound resounds in Jonghyun’s ears, only because there are definitely other ways he could replicate that sound, and it definitely concerns the  _ back _ . He swallows once as Dongho yelps before turning over.

“Maybe you should do something for once,” Mingi says before huffing. 

Dongho slowly gets up with a small groan, and, of course, Jonghyun almost falls into a daze when he tries his hardest to just look  _ respectfully _ at his new boss’ face, not his clenching stomach nor his biceps that strain as he pushes himself off of the lounger. Jonghyun is a good, decent employee, after all.

“I have a great tan though, don’t I?” Dongho says as he turns to Jonghyun and Minhyun, standing so close to them that the sunscreen that was previously slathered onto his skin shimmers to their eyes. He pulls the sunglasses up to his hair, tortoise brown Ray Bans nestling on top of bright lilac hair, and smiles up at the two.

And just as Jonghyun predicted, all of Dongho is just pure beauty. From his perfectly smooth legs to equally tanned golden thighs to a stomach toned so well each ridge fucking  _ glows _ to the oddly adorable grin that makes his eyes crinkle up into tiny arches, Kwak Dongho is pretty much a masterpiece. 

Or, a treasure that they’ve dug up. 

Maybe a little pearl hidden in one of those clams that shine rainbow colors when held up to the sun.

“Well that’s a trophy husband for you,” Minhyun comments quietly into Jonghyun’s ear. He looks at Minhyun’s interested face before turning back to Dongho still seated on the lounger.

A  _ trophy _ _._ Yeah, that’s it. A little golden, gleaming award that sits nice and pretty in some guy’s house that just shows that he’s got it all. Dongho, all warm, tan skin, teeth sitting like pearls behind small, pink lips, and an impossibly well defined body all fit onto a sturdy pool chair in the middle of the day.

What  didn’t Aaron have now? He could probably go to fucking Mars if he could, that’s how made the man has it. 

Minhyun nudges Jonghyun in the side as Dongho expects a reply, purple eyebrows starting to cave down as Jonghyun stays silent.

“I…”

“Don’t mind him, Jonghyun’s just nervous,” Minhyun butts in and laughs nervously before subtly wetting his lips, “and, uh, you  do have a nice… tan.” He side-eyes Jonghyun with a sour stare. “Mr. Kwak.”

Dongho smiles again, although this time it’s more of an endearing one, as if he’s already deemed the two of them socially inept and already planning to fire them before they even started. Jonghyun wouldn’t even blame him, he would’ve kicked themselves out too if his workers were looking at him like the only treat left in the world.

Except, Dongho doesn’t voice his disgust, and he doesn’t immediately tell them off, instead laughs and says, “That’s alright, you’re new here. I promise I won’t bite you, Jonghyun-ah.”  _ That wasn’t exactly a problem though _ _._ “Please, just call me Dongho. Mingi’s not familiar with respect, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Yah.” 

“See?” Dongho nods his head towards Mingi’s direction. “You’d think my husband wasn’t paying him to actually help me.”

“I’m actually Aaron’s assistant,” Mingi replies bluntly before storming off to the sliding doors. Before he closes himself back into the house, he pops his head out, big eyes reminiscent to the ones that previously eyed Jonghyun and Minhyun as dirty thieves, and says, “Dongho will tell you what to do while I work for my  _ actual _ boss. From now on, he’s your problem, so have a wonderful day.”

Jonghyun blinks once, twice, before slowly turning to Dongho who looks sorely offended.

“Well,” Dongho says as he stands up, abandoning the soft towel and drink back on the chair, “that’s Mingi, I guess.”

“He’s a character,” Minhyun says. Jonghyun nods.

“A character wouldn’t even describe a quarter of him.” 

Dongho pulls the sunglasses out of his hair and chucks them into the pool. All three of them watch, two pairs of eyes widening as expensive frames are thrown into chlorinated water, one in silent amusement, as the glasses arch into the sky before dropping with a small  _ plop _ to the bottom of the pool. 

“What-”

Dongho interrupts, “Go get them for me.”

Minhyun promptly squawks, like a little bird, before saying, borderline screaming at his new boss, “E-excuse me?” 

Minhyun’s mouth opens and closes perhaps a dozen times, his arms waving around at the Ray Bans now sunken like a stone at the bottom of the deep pool. Jonghyun, silent with wide eyes, nods quietly behind Minhyun’s tall frame.

“Yah,” Dongho interrupts, arms crossing and a frown creasing his flawless face, “didn’t I just hire you?”

Minhyun sighs, a dramatic breath of air that has Jonghyun jabbing at his back with a pointed finger, at which he looks back and shoots a pained glare.

“Well,  _ yes _ , but—“

“But, do your job then, Minhyun-ah,” Dongho says, eyes narrowing and settling into Jonghyun’s smaller body hiding behind Minhyun’s. “Both of you.”

It would be a horrible prank for the both of them if Dongho were to be joking. Jonghyun waits, eyes bugging and staring at Dongho who eyes them both from the chair he flings himself onto, but the cameras don’t come out. Not even from those awfully fake looking bushes that grow so green if Jonghyun were to touch them he’d be thrown right out of the simulation.

Dongho’s sitting under the shade, arms resting on a glass table and tapping his fingers. Minhyun and Jonghyun suffer silently under the 24℃ sun that slowly drains them of all thoughts.

Maybe, Jonghyun thinks, maybe he  _ should _ retrieve the sunglasses. The water behind them sloshes as chlorine filters into the pool, and it somehow beckons him. 

_ Come, Jonghyun,  _ the dog floatie calls as it floats to the edge. 

Sweat gathers at the back of his neck, and a drop slowly rolls down his skin until it hides behind the white collar of his tee. The slow  _ tap, tap, tap _ of Dongho’s fingers persist, and he must be getting brainwashed right now.

He rests a hand on Minhyun’s elbow, the taller man still glowering at Dongho despite his awfully pale skin starting to burn red.

“This was your idea, Minhyun,” Jonghyun says, a fact, before gripping onto the arm tight and flinging Minhyun right behind him.

The momentum, because that’s all that Jonghyun  _ had _ _,_ he wasn’t built to be 181 cm with limbs as long as the trees surrounding the property, heaves Minhyun straight into the silent pool. The splash itself feels like an explosion in the peaceful estate, so loud Jonghyun’s afraid all wildlife that gathers in the forest of a backyard have escaped.

When Minhyun breaks through the surface, spluttering madly as his arms flounder above his head, Jonghyun avoids the consequences by springing off the dive board and, hopefully  gracefully,  hopping into the water. At the bottom of the pool, the Ray Bans sit still and wait for his hands to grab.

Jonghyun can’t  _ wait _ to see Dongho’s reaction to his glorious plan. The man will probably applaud, running up to him and thankfully hugging him because that’s the type of employee he was going to be. Probably… a kiss as well? He shakes his head underwater as he swims up to the surface.  _ Just met the man minutes ago, Jonghyun, minutes. _

Jonghyun’s head finally comes up to the stifling humid air, glasses raised above his head, and he grins. 

“Got it, Kwak!”

When he gets out of the pool, after making sure to really  _ stretch _ as his (big, he'd like to call them, perhaps swole) arms come up to heave himself out, he laughs at both Dongho’s wondrously beautiful smile and the despair that crosses Minhyun when his shorts sag with the water.

* * *

If Jonghyun were to think about this perhaps a day later, right in the middle of his empty room and headset pressed over his head, he’d definitely curse at how  _ not normal  _ all of this definitely was. 

It’s only been days since Minhyun and he have been working at the Kwaks’. After the first incident, Minhyun having to fish out the dollar bills out of his shirt hours later as he complained relentlessly into Jonghyun’s ear, Dongho became easier to work with. Or maybe the ease on Jonghyun’s eyes cancelled out every other hasty demand the jobless husband has made since they stepped foot out onto the coal hot stones.

“Minhyun-ah, can you go get me a drink?” Dongho would ask as he closed his eyes under the hot sun, body parked right on the floating strawberry floatie that drifted along the pool. Jonghyun was always the one that had to flap at the waters to keep Dongho situated right in the middle.

“Jonghyun-ah, where are my sunglasses?” It was asked on the days where the sliding door roughly opened to the both of them desperately trying to fish out the stupid stray bugs that decided to also take a swim in the summer heat. There were only twenty seconds to find the classic Ray Bans before Dongho would flop onto a pool chair and whine for his “horrible, sun damaged eyes”.

“Perfect summer job,” Jonghyun hisses as he scrambles on his knees across the neat lawn to find the missing shades.

Minhyun, pool net in hand and nose wrinkled at the unfortunate beetle that wandered into the water, ignores Jonghyun.

Still, Jonghyun wouldn't insist on quitting. He doesn’t think Minhyun would either, too.

When Dongho dives into the vibrant, clear water and comes up to the surface, splashing water in arcs and harshly grunting from the strain, the grass stains on Jonghyun’s shorts become dear to him. That’s why he crawls even nearer to the pool where Dongho’s glistening chest swims through, just so he can streak his brand new white shorts with even more grass, because that’s how much he loves his job.

The pay isn’t bad, either. The constant trips to the BBQ place around the corner is just a means of energy for the laps he takes around the pool “monitoring” Dongho’s swimming.

(Body.)

* * *

“Jonghyun-ah!”

Jonghyun sighs once Dongho’s call echoes across the wide yard. He’s still fishing the green leaves out of the clear pool, careful to avoid the tiny plastic flowers that decorate the water, when Dongho yells again.

“Jonghyun,” the end of his name is pulled longer, raising upwards as if Dongho sings to beckon him. 

When Jonghyun crosses the yard, still clumsily running past the hot stones despite working there for a handful of weeks now, he finds Dongho lying on a pool lounger. It’s never strange to see Kwak’s husband attached to or near a pool chair; the thing was probably a packaged deal when they got married. What  _ is _ strange and causes Jonghyun to almost run over the glass table is that Minhyun’s already by Dongho’s side, holding a large umbrella, and situated in front of Dongho’s resting head.

“Yes?” Jonghyun asks once he slows down. As he carefully steps over to the shade, Minhyun frantically follows him with wide eyes and a red face.

“Jonghyun,” Dongho says as he abruptly raises his head, fingers coming up to lower his sunglasses and point at the table, “I need some sunscreen.”

Jonghyun blinks in response.

Dongho doesn’t turn around, offer his face, or his arm. Instead, he settles back down onto the chair, rests his head right on the top of the lounger, and sighs.

As Jonghyun awkwardly sits down on the lounger, the material sipping heavily under their combined weights, he grabs the sunscreen and looks up at Minhyun’s tense face. 

His tall friend stands obediently with the umbrella standing straight over Dongho, but his toes nervously shuffle on the ground and his cheeks redden even in the shade. 

“Minhyun,” Jonghyun whispers, uncapping the lotion with a small click, “Minhyun-ah.”

“What,” Minhyun grits back. 

“Relax already,” Jonghyun bites back. 

The sunscreen is poured as a line on Dongho’s motionless back. He swallows, a harsh lump sliding down his throat and never really clearing as the cream shines against already tan skin. Jonghyun wants to ask,  _ Do you really want me to suffer for nothing, your back is already tan enough as it is,  _ but he keeps quiet.

“Easy, huh?” Minhyun taunts when Jonghyun sits, tongue bitten in his mouth, over Dongho’s thighs and stares down at a bronzed back.

With a glare, Jonghyun swallows the annoyingly large ball of nerves that drops like an anchor into his stomach and slides his hands right onto the curve of Dongho’s shoulder blades. 

And it’s fucking heaven.

Jonghyun doesn’t mean to, even if he actually  _ wanted _ to, but he pushes his palms upwards, rolling the strong muscles as he slides up to Dongho’s impossibly wide shoulders. The skin is so smooth, and despite ridges and shadows, the muscles dip easily under his touch. The sun beats down on Jonghyun’s bare back, but the hot slide of Dongho’s skin under his fingertips burn harsher than coals, ones that must have fused his fingers down because he can’t separate for any reason.

“Mm, Jonghyun-ah,” Dongho purrs as his head cushions itself on his crossed arms. It sends shivers down to his toes, the way the voice rumbles even to Dongho’s back, and it’s all better when it’s Jonghyun’s name that comes so smoothly out of those lips.

“Yeah?” Jonghyun grunts as his fingers dig into the muscle connecting a tan shoulder to a slender neck.  _ Baby? _

Minhyun coughs, a quick noise that Jonghyun scrunches his nose at and turns his nose at. He shouldn’t be so jealous when _ Dongho _ had called him, Jonghyun almost gloats. 

“Yah, are you dumb?” Minhyun finally says, lip curled in amusement, “Shouldn’t you actually spread the sunscreen?”

Dongho’s sharp laughter echoes throughout the backyard, reaching its loudest under Jonghyun’s hands as they heave up and down.

_ Fuck. _

Jonghyun jolts, eyes shooting down, and yes, Minhyun’s right, all he was doing was feeling up Dongho’s back with dry hands. The line of sunscreen, coconut he notes as it wafts up to his nose, is still sitting neatly in a line on Dongho’s spine.

“I- I’m—“ Jonghyun splutters, his face flaming up like the oven he deserves to be thrown into, and his hands quickly smear into the cream. There’s no admiration anymore, his mouth is drier than ever, and all he can do is spread the sunscreen over Dongho’s back as efficiently as he can. His hands, still the most useless things he’s ever been born into, only manage to slip down ribs and over questionably low skin that skims the tops of Dongho’s ( _ tight _ ) shorts. 

As Dongho comes down from laughter, his shoulders still shaking from the weight, and Minhyun’s chuckle still annoyingly persists, he says, “Jonghyun-ah, it’s okay.”

“No, I really don’t think so, Mr. Kwak—“

“Dongho, Jonghyunnie,” Dongho says with a quirk of his lips. 

“Dongho,” he mutters as the white cast of the sunscreen is finally soaked back into the golden back. His fingers feel sticky, the shame continues to crawl a slow drip down his neck, and once it’s all even, he tries to clamber off of the chair.

Except, he can’t move, because the legs that cage him in from behind, locking his thighs in place, means he actually falls  _ forward _ onto Dongho’s back. And like always, his oddly treacherous hands can only end up straight on Dongho’s fucking ass. His,  _ gloriously soft _ ,  _ deliciously round _ ass that fits like two gloves under his hands.

“You’re a damn mess,” Minhyun mumbles as he watches over the two of them, umbrella steadily starting to spin in his bored hands.

Jonghyun won’t retort, even if his tongue catches on an insult that would hurl like rocks at the other man, because he’s too busy stammering and heaving himself up like a toddler up onto his knees. He just embarrassed himself enough for the next two of his lives, yet Dongho’s siren thighs that lured him to this disaster still don’t unlock.

“When you’re done being silly,” Dongho says as he rests his head to the side and adjusts the sunglasses still glued to his eyes, “start on my legs next. My thighs are sensitive to the sun.”

And if Jonghyun thought the back was nerve wracking, he only has Minhyun’s witness story to remember how his eyes almost rolled back into oblivion as he held a single thigh in both of his hands.

* * *

Jonghyun isn’t the kind of guy to be jealous. It’s not in his nature. When he wants what someone else has, he works for his own. Jealousy is just never worth his time.

Except it  _ is _ his time now, and he’s fucking jealous.

Jonghyun’s skimming the pool with the net for the fifth time that week, because the one with shorter arms is obviously deemed more capable of reaching into the oblivion of a pool, when he hears loud grunts and laughter coming from the pool chairs. 

Dongho’s laughter is always a given when they work simply because he laughs constantly. It’s a distinctive, high pitched thing that comes out in short staccato beats that it almost sounds like a broken, perfect record. Jonghyun could replicate it note for note in his sleep at some point.

And while Jonghyun can trace Dongho’s laugh from miles away, he’s surprised to hear Minhyun’s low, strained grunts mixed in. The net in Jonghyun’s hand means he’s doing the worst job out of both of them, bugs and leaves included, and it also means Minhyun should just be running around as Dongho’s little butler, fetching tiny drinks and snacks.

So when Jonghyun looks up from the finally clear pool, he almost drops all of the shit back in the pool along with his modesty. 

Minhyun’s not doing his job, is the first thing he notes. The bitter feeling rises when he continues to stand there and fish every living thing under the sky out of the pool. He’s stuck with this horrible job, not even having the privilege of getting shade, so his arms are burning under the sun, and Minhyun  _ isn’t doing his job _ .

Secondly, Jonghyun notes  _ again, _ and the points all connect, that this weird feeling that burns hotter than the stones he always has to run over to get to work is definitely not happiness. Not joy either. Anger would definitely burn at his cheeks, too.

“Hey Jonghyun-ah, working hard?” Dongho asks as they come closer to the pool.

It’s jealousy. Jonghyun grips the net tight in his hand and remains tight-lipped despite the soul comforting smile Dongho gives him.

Jonghyun is jealous. 

He’s jealous at the fact that he’s going to have to take a long shower after work while Minhyun only has to change his clothes from the small dirt stain on his shorts. He’s jealous Minhyun doesn’t have to do this incredibly boring task that Dongho always puts him up to, and the both of them just  _ watch _ while his sleeves are pulled up all the way to his fucking ears because that’s how hot it is. He’s also jealous, seething almost, when they both come up to him nonchalantly. And Dongho’s in Minhyun’s arms like a fucking princess.

“Jonghyun,” Minhyun greets with strain as he jumps a little, readjusting Dongho’s weight while setting his knees right. 

“Minhyun.”

“Okay?” Dongho snorts as he pulls his glasses up to his hair. “You’re doing well there, Jonghyun?”

“Oh.” The net in his hand is slippery from how hard he gripped it in his sweaty hands. When he looks, the various dead insects and ground debris have already drifted away from the net. “I’m fine.”

“I’d believe you if you didn’t sound so mad,” Dongho says as he leans back in Minhyun’s arms, head lolling down as the sun hits his face. The extra deadweight shows on Minhyun’s face as his arms tighten around the back and knees. Jonghyun’s just only a tiny bit petty at that.

“I’m just working,” he replies before turning back to the pool, only a tiny little huff following his back.

It shouldn’t even matter, anyway. Minhyun’s holding Dongho in his arms like it’s their honeymoon night and they’re two steps down from the bed they’ll  _ fuck in _ but it doesn’t bother him. He smugly smiles down at the tiny mosquito that landed in his net. After all, Jonghyun was the one who got to massage his sexy boss’s back.

Behind him, Minhyun loudly grunts again, this time louder than the dogs that growl right behind their apartment.  _ God, _ he wishes he could whip the net around and just let himself go. When he swirls it through the pool again, the water whips just a bit harder than it usually would.

The wind is knocked right out of his frame once arms come around his neck. 

“Jonghyun-ah,” Dongho’s sweet voice calls out right next to him, “cheer up.”

Right above the clear water, Jonghyun’s eyes widen as the heels of his feet slip forward. Dongho’s broad chest, a visual beauty that usually lies on a white pool chair, is draped in its big glory all over his drenched back, and Jonghyun’s chest cannot beat fast enough to keep up with the way his hands come up to grab at thick forearms. Jonghyun curses the fact that he’s wearing a tee right now, the light cotton not sheer enough for him to appreciate the picturesque beauty on him.

“Dongho,” Jonghyun mumbles as he tightly grips onto Dongho, cheeks flaring up not from the excessive heat but from how covered he feels when Dongho nuzzles his face up to his ear.

“You’re a good boy,” Dongho whispers in his ear, and Jonghyun must have drowned days ago, because there’s no way he’s being praised and holding onto the oddly comforting weight of his boss’s very attractive  _ husband. _

Would, Jonghyun gulps as he braces himself, would they…  _ kiss _ if he just turned his head? It’s not as if Aaron would even  _ care, _ right? Jonghyun turns his head, just slightly, until he can feel Dongho breathe softly against his cheek. In the corner of his eyes, pink lips part for his viewing gaze.

It’s wrong, incredibly so, but it wouldn’t be so bad for Jonghyun’s health if he were to attempt to rejuvenate himself with the sweet touch just in front of him. 

Fuck it.

He doesn’t care, let’s the net in his hands go and hauls Dongho’s arms right over his shoulders, bringing the other man closer to his face, their lips pressing the barest of touches—

and all of them fall into the pool with a shout of Minhyun’s glee. 

Jonghyun, in a moment of complete weakness, forgot the dynamic that worked best for them. As he kicks at Dongho’s back in order to come up to the surface, and Dongho responds by angrily grabbing at his foot and dragging him down, Minhyun wildly grins at the both of them underwater.

Kim Jonghyun isn’t the jealous type. Hwang Minhyun is.

* * *

It’s only been two months of working for Kwak Aaron when he actually  _ meets _ Kwak Aaron. 

Minhyun’s passing him the torn fake flowers from the pool edges, and he’s throwing in new ones, handcrafted petals that come in roses, petunias, lilies, and all the other flowers that bloom uniquely. It  _ is _ pretty, he has to admit, when they finally step back and stare at the floating flowers, but watching them clump up when Dongho specifically told them  _ not to let them clump up _ means they’ll eventually have to fish them out again. Minhyun sighs right beside him.

Just as Jonghyun’s ready to step in the pool and rearrange it all again, the glass door slides open and it isn't just Dongho that steps out today. Instead, Dongho's attached himself to the side of a very conventionally attractive man dressed in clothes that should be pasted against a fancy dinner party invitation. A pressed white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to elbows, dark pants that manage to hug narrow legs while also loose enough to really capture the stern yet caring boss look, and surprisingly striking blond hair slicked back to reveal a pale forehead. Maybe the invitation was an invite to some vampire coven initiation instead.

Minhyun and he exchange glances before they hurriedly scramble to meet couple at the shaded table. They don't even need a name before they quickly bow to Kwak Aaron, the richest man in Seoul and the luckiest man in Jonghyun's life. 

_Breathe, Jonghyun, he won't take your fucking organs just because you looked at Dongho the wrong way a couple of times. A lot of times._

Jonghyun should've known, however, that whoever decides to marry Kang Dongho would have to be ten times more vibrant than the man himself. Instead of a glower at the both of them and a demand for the eyes to stop lurking like little thieves, Aaron presses a small kiss to his husband's shoulder and turns to them. 

He's small, but damn is Jonghyun intimidated by the power he exudes like a chocolate fountain. Which, he did see one right in the kitchen when they stepped past on their way to work. Of course they have one.

“You’re the new workers Mingi told me about, right?” Aaron smiles politely as he offers the hand not resting on Dongho’s back out for the two. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

When Jonghyun takes the older man’s hand, he’s pulled into a surprisingly firm handshake so unlike the smaller build of the businessman. His mouth parts in surprise at how his elbow limply shakes under Aaron’s hold. By his husband’s side, Dongho lightly snorts.

“I hope he hasn’t been working you two too hard,” Aaron says as he sits down and reclines back in the chair. Beside him, Dongho follows and sits down, leg crossing over the other and chest straightened as he looks at his husband.

Dongho laughs before leaning over his own chair’s armrest and lightly slapping Aaron on the chest as to which the older man curls back in exaggeration. 

“They're pool boys, not my servants,” Dongho says as his shoulders shake softly, an exasperated sigh aimed at Aaron airing right after.

Resting a hand on his husband’s chest, the ring, Jonghyun notes, gleaming quite bright under the sun, Dongho leans his head forward and onto Aaron’s shoulder. He looks right at them, eyes locking onto Minhyun’s and slowly sliding to end at Jonghyun’s.

“They have a lot of fun on the job, right?” Dongho asks. 

The fingers resting neat, smooth nails on Aaron’s chest begin to play with the man’s pressed dress shirt. They mindlessly run over each small, plain button, sometimes pulling at one and threatening to pop it right open and expose a line of firm skin only to let them go. 

His mouth, Jonghyun finds, is always quick to dry when Kwak’s husband does the slightest of things. As if the man is teasing him, taunting Jonghyun and making him regret ever  _ not _ being one Kwak Aaron and having the pleasure to be married to him. It’s completely frustrating, simply because it works.

Shouldn’t that be him? Jonghyun always ends up asking himself when the day ends and he’s had enough of Dongho’s shorts pulled up to the tops of his thighs and stray sunscreen streaked across his chest. 

Jonghyun wordlessly turns to Minhyun, hands grappling at the edges of his shorts and lip curling back under his teeth. Minhyun, whose wide eyes are focused on the the way Dongho’s thigh rests so effortlessly against the other as he crosses his legs, doesn’t fare much better.

“Ye-” Jonghyun clears his throat, a quick cough that clears the shame piling up between the two of them when Minhyun snaps his head back, “Yes. Dongho is very accommodating.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow, and fear shoots straight up the back of Jonghyun’s neck. Dongho, that fucking trap, continues smiling amusedly at him, and while he wants to ask  _ what is going on _ , he keeps his mouth shut and head raised.

“Dongho?”

Aaron turns towards Dongho, tilting his head before leaning in and whispering into his husband’s ear. The older man’s hand comes up to grab at Dongho’s playing with his dress shirt, not removing it but to stroke at the back of it with slow strokes of his thumb.

Dongho giggles, which, who really  _ giggles  _ when both of their employees are on the verge of begging for their jobs, and leans back into his chair.

“He really likes you guys, then,” Aaron says as he looks at his husband’s gloating face. “He never lets anyone else call him so informally besides Mingi and I.”

Jonghyun frowns. 

“But Mingi said—“

“We’re friends, hyung, it’s better that way,” Dongho says. “Right?”

They slowly nod. 

Friends. 

Jonghyun and Minhyun are their employer’s… friend. 

Sure, Jonghyun may have skimmed the bottom of his  _ friend’s _ thighs as he streaked sunscreen across his wide back while Minhyun carried their  _ friend _ in his arms around the pool, but that’s what they were. 

“Dongho is very comfortable with us, yes,” Minhyun answers, eyes always darting back from Dongho’s crossed legs to the hands playing around with Aaron’s buttons to Aaron’s blank gaze itself. Under the table Jonghyun feels a toe press against his, and Minhyun’s jaw tightens.

“Comfortable,” Jonghyun repeats, as much as his drying mouth allows, “as in he treats us very well. We love working for him, sir. It’s an amazing opportunity to be here and help him.”

The Kwaks smile lightly, as if Jonghyun’s a pitiful little kid and he’s done something wrong that they couldn’t possibly be mad at. He feels like one too, crossing his fingers over each other and furiously focusing on the ice cold drink resting on the table.

“That’s what Dongho does,” Aaron says as he chuckles and grabs at his drink, “makes you feel incredible when you’re with him.”

The older man takes a sip, the sugary drink dripping down his chin as the ice cold condensation spills into his lap. Before the droplet can roll down his smooth chin and onto the pristine dress shirt, a finger dips over and rolls onto it. 

Jonghyun almost curses right in front of them when Dongho,  _ Aaron’s husband _ ,  _ his employer’s husband _ , slips the wet, sweet finger into his own mouth. When it’s pulled back out, the pad of his finger shiny and slick, Dongho hums and smiles.

“That’s really good, babe,” Dongho says before stealing the drink for himself, Aaron pouting and poking a finger at Dongho’s arm.

“Like I said,” Aaron says before playfully rolling his eyes at the two sitting silently across from then, “incredible.”

Jonghyun simply nods eagerly when Dongho loudly sips the drink and Aaron watches him. It takes a while, when the couple look at each other intensely, sharing a whole conversation with just the way Dongho’s lips wrap around the straw. 

“Should we even be here anymore?” Jonghyun whispers to Minhyun’s stiff head. It’s oddly intense now, the way the Kwaks shuffle in their seats and lean in closer.

“I,” Minhyun whispers, the end of his word cutting into a hiss as Dongho’s tongue subtly swirls around the plastic straw, “I don’t fucking know.”

Jonghyun scoffs, and while it was barely hidden under his breath, Aaron snaps back to them. There’s a slow crawling flush building under Aaron’s dress shirt, one that matches Dongho’s waist, and his eyes are darkened even when the sun beats down the heated umbrella.

“Well, I should tell you now more than ever. I’m taking some time off next month, so I’ll be around here more often.” Aaron clears his throat before standing up from the shade and bringing his husband up by the hand. “We’ll all get along soon then, yeah?”

Aaron looks at both of them with knowing eyes and a stray hand tracing the dip of Dongho’s waist. He holds out a firm hand between the three of them.

There’s really no way to misunderstand it. Jonghyun’s cheeks know, the stifling hot air knows, Dongho’s lingering gaze at his outstretched, trembling hand knows. There's maybe a 0.1% chance he could misunderstand it, and he's always been very lucky in these types of situations.

When Aaron almost shakes the muscles clean out of both of their hands, the businessman leaves with a tug at Dongho’s wrist. They disappear behind the sliding doors, Dongho’s laughter shutting off clean with the final click of the door.

“Minhyun.”

The man answers absentmindedly, eyes unblinking and wide at the seat Dongho just left. 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the job,” Jonghyun mutters. 

They’re both unsure if they’ll be able to survive next month if the burning sun’s glow against their sweating necks has anything to say about it.

* * *

_ "Jonghyun,” Dongho whimpers, “faster. Please.” _

_ The man he calls for grunts in reply before snapping his hips upwards, lifting Dongho’s body up so far he bounces back down with a loud yelp. When Dongho meets Jonghyun’s skin again, ass pressed wetly against his pelvis and hands desperately grabbing onto Jonghyun’s chest, he shakily grinds down. _

_ “Fuck, baby,” Jonghyun grits out as sweat trails into his eyes, and he blinks furiously to recapture the way Dongho looks so flushed above him, “you feel so damn good around me.”  _

_ Dongho harshly pants as he eyes the furiously blinking gaze, hands curling up over a strong chest before smiling.  _

_ “Yeah?” Dongho rolls his hips in a slow circle, feeling the length inside press against every inch of his walls and throwing his head back. “I’m good for you? Tight enough, Hyun-ah?” _

_ Jonghyun’s hands come up to Dongho’s narrow hips, pinches the skin that molds so easily under his touch. The clenching around his cock means his knees shake under his weight, so he holds on tight to bruised skin and buckles down. The air in his chest escapes in bucket loads as he fights to pull the ventilated air in, Dongho watching as Jonghyun breaks down from all that lies on top of him. _

_ “Had enough, baby?” Dongho asks as he barely bounces twice before lifting off of Jonghyun’s cock. The man pats at his cheek, smiling softly and presses a kiss against his cheek.  _

_ “No,” Jonghyun heaves out against Dongho’s lips as he swivels his head to take the man into a kiss. But even then, just a simple tongue swiping over his lips leaves Jonghyun breathless again, and although his cock twitches under Dongho’s strokes, the burn in his thighs persists horribly. _

_ “Take your time, Jonghyun-ah. Just watch us.” _

_ Jonghyun’s eyes shoot wide when Minhyun clambers behind Dongho.  _

_ Minhyun, whose wide shoulders encompass Dongho easily despite the man’s muscled lines, whose hands replace Jonghyun’s over soft hips, smiles straight at Jonghyun over a pretty shoulder sandwiched between them.  _

_ And as Minhyun takes his cock in his hand, lines it up with the pretty clench of Dongho’s hole, and digs deep inside in one stroke, Jonghyun definitely watches it all. He sees the o that purses Dongho’s lips up, the fine wrinkles between Dongho’s eyebrows, and the tremble of Dongho’s body as Minhyun ruthlessly moves. _

_ His own cock remains a hard, dripping mess covered in lube, now untouched and only resting in Dongho’s hand when the man begins to whine too much to do anything else.  _

_ Jonghyun hates it, hates how pleased the both of them look as Minhyun fucks into Dongho, hates how weak he feels in the knees still because of how much Dongho had devoured from him. _

_ But he also loves it so fucking much, he would get lost in this sensation forever. There’s no intense burn in his legs, no building pleasure that blinds his eyes white. With clear eyes, he watches Dongho become undone, moaning and panting as he can look nowhere but at Jonghyun. A beautiful vision that moves easily under Jonghyun’s imposing hand on his jaw. _

_ Jonghyun leans in, lips parted and pulling Dongho’s saliva slick ones towards him to meet in the middle. He can feel the hot puffs of air against his lips already, wonders just how messy it can get soon when he’ll finally press against them.  _

_ “Jonghyun-ah,” Dongho cries before Jonghyun shouts him up with a quick tug and a greedy mouth. _

“Jonghyun-ah.”

There’s a shaking at his shoulders before he slowly opens his eyes. It’s not Dongho that stares back at him though. It’s a glass table darkened under his crosses arms. He immediately lifts his head.

“Yah,” Minhyun says as he stares at Jonghyun’s bleary eyes, “get up. Break’s over.”

Jonghyun blinks. Looking around, he’s still definitely out at the pool. The shade of the umbrella above him provides him enough sight to see that Minhyun’s still in his shorts and a clean shirt, they’re still outside, and Jonghyun’s definitely not naked and covered by Dongho. No, the man is  _ still tanning _ on his damned pool lounger, the same drink Minhyun fetched him hours ago sitting in his lap.

“Fuck,” Jonghyun groans as he stumbles out of the chair. “You’re so annoying. Don’t ever wake me up like that.”

There’s a shove at his back, and he stumbles right into the grass face first. Weak hands dig into the ground before he turns around to glare at Minhyun.

“You’re welcome,” Minhyun says as his hands come up to rest at his hips. “For not getting you fired.”

“I was taking my break,” Jonghyun says as he gets up, patting at the dirt on his shirts.

“Next time, don’t call out your boss’s name and moan in the same sentence.”

Minhyun walks by as Dongho waves them both over. Jonghyun winces as his forehead is flicked, a slight tap that has Minhyun grinning wickedly.

Jonghyun  _ definitely  _ can not survive until next month.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt @ teacuptigr


End file.
